This invention relates to a water bike equipped with a speed meter.
A vane wheel type sensor has been wide spread in the past as a sensor of a water bike (that is also called a xe2x80x9cpersonal water craftxe2x80x9d) for detecting a running speed of the water bike on water. This vane wheel type sensor includes a vane wheel that is so fitted to the bottom of the water bike as to protrude therefrom. The running speed can be detected by the number of revolution of the vane wheel rotated by the resistance of water as the bike travels.
However, water weeds and sea weeds floating on the water surface are likely to entangle with the vane wheel while it rotates at a high speed in water, and to disable the vane wheel from rotating. Further, floating matters may impinge against the vane wheel and break it.
On the other hand, durability of the vane wheel has not been sufficiently high because it rotates at a high speed.
To correctly measure the speed of the water bike, the sensor unit of the speed meter must be disposed at the position at which relative movement between the water bike and the water surface can smoothly change in proportion to the speed of the water bike.
When the conventional vane wheel type sensor is fitted to the position that satisfies the condition described above, such as the outer bottom surface at the center of the stern, the vane wheel type sensor is fitted in such a posture as to protrude from the fitting position. In consequence, the sensor is likely to impinge against foreign matters and is likely to be broken easily. Therefore, the sensor cannot be fitted to the ideal position as its fitting position is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water bike equipped with a speed meter having a construction in which a speed meter sensor of the speed meter can be disposed at a position where the sensor is less likely to be entangled with water weeds and sea weeds and to be broken upon impingement against floating matters.
To accomplish this object, the present invention provides a speed meter sensor for measuring a speed of a water bike on water by the value of electromotive force generated by an electromagnetic induction operation, including a coil for generating a magnetic flux and electrodes disposed at positions vertical to both flowing direction of a fluid and direction of the magnetic flux, and fitted to a submerged portion of the water bike.